Generally, computing systems feature persistent storage, the capacities of which may vary by orders of magnitude but are often on the scale of billions of bytes—i.e., gigabytes (GB). Persistent storage of such an appreciable capacity offers myriad benefits for storing information, such as spatial and distributive characteristics that are absent from tangible manifestations of information. Voluminous textual information that might otherwise occupy significant space may be digitally stored in an area that is infinitesimally fractional compared to printed media. For example, the dimensions of electronic book may be comparable to that of an average printed paperback book, but the electronic book may feature persistent storage capable of storing therein thousands of books whereas a printed book inherently includes text for only that book. Additionally, the distribution of digital information may be enormously faster, more efficient, and broader than tangible distribution of the same. An author may transmit his or her work as signals over a network, and in so doing more quickly disseminate that work to a larger audience than a single printed copy of that same work.
Though convenient, the digital dissemination of information may still require a user to review that digital information to discern portions that are of interest to that user. For example, a user may examine text from a plurality of different digital files that each features a respective literary work so that the user may determine one or more literary works that are of interest to the user. To facilitate the review process for a user, a digital textual description (e.g., a synopsis or abstract) may be provided to the user so that the user may identify the content of the literary work. Moreover, the description may decrease resource consumption of one or more computing systems, such as where the user the attempts to access a literary work over a network. In such instances, a description corresponding to a literary work may be transmitted to the user instead of the content corresponding to that literary work, because the description will typically require a smaller amount of data storage and communication than the content itself.
A description and content intended to correspond to a single literary work may be separately submitted for digital dissemination. The separate submission of the content from the description may lead to some errors—e.g., an author may mistakenly publish a description that does not match the content of the corresponding literary work. Errors due to incongruous descriptions and contents may not be discovered until a user accesses (e.g., downloads) content corresponding to one literary work based on a mismatched description (e.g., a description corresponding to a different literary work). In practice, mismatched descriptions and contents may negatively impact users' experiences with and perceptions of digital information, as well as increase costs, overhead, and the like that are commensurate with rectifying those mismatched descriptions and contents.